Wildly Inappropriate
"Wildly Inappropriate" is the second episode of season one. It first aired on July 20, 2011. Synopsis After their low-scoring group routine in Phoenix, Abby readies the girls for a group number called "Electricity," hoping to spice up their image. The girls are clad in provocative costumes that has the dance Moms on edge. Competition Attended StarQuest Dance in Lancaster, Pennsylvania on April 14-17, 2011.http://www.starquestdance.com/resultados/2011%20Results/2011%20Lancaster%20Results.pdf Weekly Dances Summary Abby talks about the events of the previous week and then the routines for this week at StarQuest. Rehearsals begin for the group and the moms talk about all the attention Maddie gets from Abby. Melissa alerts the moms about Cathy and Vivi-Anne. The girls are stretching when Abby tells them that their seamstress is there for fittings. Nia comes out first in the "Electricity" outfit, a skimpy black and turquoise outfit. Kelly defends the outfits, mentioning that almost everyone at last week's competition wore costumes like that. Christi mentions they wore outfits smaller and that the outfits just looked sleazy, but Chloe loved it. Holly was immediately against them. Cathy arrives with Vivi for practice, but Abby notices Vivi doesn't know her terminology. The moms watch as Vivi rehearses, Melissa not too happy that Vivi is paired with Mackenzie for a duet. Maddie rehearses with Abby, but Christi is upset that she isn't working with her daughter. Christi is forced to rehearse with Chloe on their porch for the competition. The next day, though, Christi is stressed as she needs to get home to clean up and cook. She eventually gives in and pulls Chloe out to go home, but convinces Chloe to go back inside for practice. They all head to the competition with Abby yelling at the bus driver and Chloe and Maddie beginning to get ready for the competition. Chloe, Maddie, and Paige head backstage to watch. Chloe and Maddie perform their routines. Maddie wins first place. Mackenzie and Vivi perform their duet without forgetting it. The girls are getting ready and Holly believes the group will be disqualified. They perform without messing up, but fail to place. Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Paige, Chloe **Brooke, Nia, Mackenzie *It was shown that Maddie had actually beaten Chloe, but Chloe was in the Junior category and Maddie in the Petite. As reported on TMZ, the dancers were not allowed to compete in StarQuest's 2012 season.http://www.tmz.com/2011/10/17/dance-moms-lifetime-reality-show-starquest-banned/ *Maddie and Chloe performed their first solos of the series. *This marks the first performance of Mackenzie on the show. *This episode is most likely not available on iTunes because of the controversy with the results and the outfits worn by the girls. *The costume is similar to the Dance Precisions costume used in their "Single Ladies" dance during the 2009-2010 season, with the only difference being the color (the "Electricity" costume was turquoise while the "Single Ladies" costume is red). *Maddie's solo costume for "Cry" has been used before in a solo of hers prior to Dance Moms called "Somewhere Over The Rainbow".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8C_qzKNC4zc *Chloe won 1st overall, but was not entered for Junior Miss StarQuest. Picture Gallery To view the gallery for "Wildly Inappropriate," [[Wildly Inappropriate/Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery References Category:Lyrical Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Trios Category:Solos Category:Group Dances Category:Duets Category:Maddie Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Jazz Category:Musical Theater Category:StarQuest Category:Lancaster Category:Pennsylvania Category:April Competition